cb_threaded_diaryfandomcom-20200213-history
2014.12.22.The Intrinsic Statics
Hôm Thứ 6 lên trường nhưng phải ra đi nhường chỗ cho buổi diễn tập chữa cháy. Mình sang bên bệnh viện Răng HM TW để dời lịch nhổ răng tiểu phẫu... sẵn ngồi đó quan sát tiếp về cái Independency hôm trước luôn. Mình thấy cái Complementarity, cái Duality, cái Symmetry, cái Holism, và trên đường đạp về trường, mình thấy cái Balance là cội rễ của mọi vật chất, tiềm ẩn trong mọi vận động. Đến tối trời mưa, mình chạy sang nhà Trung đưa cuốn sổ tay, nghe Trung nói về ý muốn có con... đến khi đạp về nhà thì mình đã thấy rõ cái "Intrinsic Statics" chính là cái "quay về 0" hay là cái "cân bằng vốn có và vẫn luôn là như vậy" của Vũ trụ. Mình nhắn tin cho Huy về phát kiến đó và gọi điện cảm ơn Trung. Hôm sau, Thứ 7, mình viết bài Cảm ơn Huy và Trung. Hôm qua, CN, mình đi bưng quả cho Huy. Trong buổi sáng sớm đạp xe trên đường thanh vắng, mình thấy cái Âm (/Dương) hay cái "tự do vượt qua giới hạn" là cái tạo nên các hiệu ứng lượng tử và emergence, có vai trò y như "bước nhảy" mà mình đã thấy hôm trước vậy: Nếu không có "âm" (toàn dương), hay không có "bước nhảy" (toàn mịn), hay không có "tự do vượt qua giới hạn" (bị chặn) thì mọi thứ sẽ dần bão hoà và kết thúc trong một thái cực nào đó. Nhưng sau đó, trên xe du lịch đi tới Long Khánh, mình cố nhìn kỹ xem tại sao cái "âm/dương" lại có vai trò giống cái "bước nhảy" thì chỉ thấy như trong tập Phức, cái "âm" tạo nên vòng tròn, tức là lượng tử, vậy thôi, không thể thấy gì hơn! Đúng là mình còn quá lệ thuộc vào hoàn cảnh! Hôm nay, trên đường đạp lên Trường, mình thấy rõ cái "bức tường" hay "bước nhảy" đó chính là được emerged ra từ cấp số nhân của cái "cong" (phi tuyến tính) so với cái thế giới "phẳng" (tuyến tính) theo cấp số cộng quen thuộc của chúng ta. Cái thấy này cũng nhờ cái duyên của hệ thống bán hàng đa cấp Unicity :D Lên phòng BM, mở máy tính ra loay hoay một hồi thì gần như quên hết thảy! Phải lần lại theo sợi dây thời gian từ đầu bài tới giờ mới nhớ lại được những cái mình vừa mới thấy rõ mồn một hồi nãy! Ôi, chắc phải tập thiền thêm để tự do thoát khỏi cái môi trường này hơn quá! À, trên đường đi hồi nãy, mình còn thấy cái cấp cao/sâu hơn của Knowledge mà hôm trước mình gọi "Savoir" là cấp có cái Ngã, có Self Knowledge, Ý thức.... "Balance" as the "Intrinsic Statics" * If "intrinsic dynamics" has everything move, then "intrinsic statics" shapes the way everything moves. * A single part can be unbalanced, but the whole is always balanced from the beginning, e.g. "positive" + "negative" = 0. Because the initial circle has always been balanced, once the arrow separate a part from the other part, the restoring force emerged to pull them back together. * The meta balance's emerged to balance the imbalances in objects resulting from the objects' dynamics. Like the head of a coin matching the tail of another coin, the meta balance just drives objects back together but never exactly back to its origin, thanking to the "randomness" of the initial separation, or equivalently thanking to the "intrinsic dynamics". So the "restoring force" just mixes objects up, does not restore anything! * The global meta balance is projected from the partial balance (i.e. imbalance) embedded in each object (i.e. embedded meta). In the constraint of locality, e.g. spacetime, the local object just knows its own imbalance without knowing where the counterpart imbalance is to match with its. * The global meta balance drives everything away from its "straight" self thread, thus "curved", and back to its root, thus circle, all by the means of its interaction with its environment. "Quantum Wall" Exponentially Emerged from the Auto-Balanced Curvatures * There are some balances localized in to selves (circles). The boundary between a self's body and its environment is usually a "very large gap", a "quantum wall" resulting from combination of nonlinear threads, i.e. "curved threads". That curvature of those threads, in its turn, results from the the balance of all of those threads which, in total, forms a self (circle). * From simple deterministic system --(Exponential Emergence)--> to Chaos --(Forgetting Initial Conditions)--> to statistical physics and quantum physics. So, in the (ideally) holistic view, the strange phenomenons in quantum physics are "strange" because of the lack of information. * But only with the "erasure of information" (required for the "change") can we experience the flow of time. So the time is not intrinsic to the whole Universe, but intrinsic to us! . Category:Notes Category:Uniinfo Category:PastEvents